Floral
by Cuervo-Oscuro
Summary: They were sent to a mission of a collective of woman. Sakura has been welcomed, but Shikamaru and Neji knew better than to trust them. ShikaNeji. Featuring Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Floral

.

.

She was decorated. Her pale neck caged by a large necklace made of many variation of flowers. Her green orbs traced the young faces, none of them seemed to have familiarity with the formalities of welcoming a stranger into the group, unless they were female it seemed. Her brain couldn't grasp the reason of why they welcomed her as if she had always belonged on their group.

She joined her fingers. Played with them as a distraction.

She began to bite her bottom lip, it was the second time. Then she felt it. The delicacy of their touches as they braided her pink hair. Laughing like small kids, a paradise painted for girls. But, for Sakura it was hell. The intruding digits that caressed her hair with a familiarity and the way they praised and continuously conversed made her irritated. It felt as if a group of harpies were pulling her apart from her group.

"Were almost done. Sakura!" The voice behind her cheered.

Sakura returned a crooked smile as she turned to see one of her braids. She took the opportunity to see behind her. Searching.

She pleaded to Buddha, anything that could give her a clue of where her teammates were. Then as if electricity had pierced both of them at the same time her orbs widened a little when a familiar gaze met hers. Relief washed over her. Her irises brightened as the dark-brown eyes watched her with a hint of anger. Not towards her, but the group that surrounded her. His expression was enough for her to read of what he thought of the women. They were, well...Troublesome.

He was meters away talking with a long woman of red mane that cascaded all the way down to her butt. He never broke off their contact, but the fury on his expression became more fierce as the conversation dragged more and more.

_She must be a_ **troublesome **_woman._

She almost laughed at her thought. Until something cold pressed against both sides of her cheeks.

She felt two hands grabbing her face, forcing her to look away from Shikamaru. A hollow sensation on her chest began to sink as the image of the Nara began to disappear. Only to be replaced by the smiling face of a beautiful youth of her same sex. Forcing her insipid happiness on her.

Sakura was done with her politeness.

"I need to go." She grabbed the girl's wrist. Slowly retiring her hands.

The girl blinked and watched how Sakura rise awkwardly from the grass she had been sitting for long hours. Sakura felt a chill going down her spine when she raised her head and saw a variety of eyes that judged her every movement.

In a slow pace and almost scared of walking away from the group of young women she began to distance herself from the group. Then a voice behind her made her pause on her tracks.

"He abandoned you here. You know that?"

Her pulse began to rise. Her protective side demanding her to respond. And responding she did.

"Whatever, freaks."

Annoyed she began to run. All those eyes buried behind her back, watching her naked feet racing thru the grass in search of her male comrade. It felt as if at any moment they would come full speed and tackle her down. So she never stopped by the fear left behind by those crazed women.

Her panicked pupils began to blink and trace. Where was Shikamaru? He had been there few seconds ago. Breaking in a cold sweat and confused she searched worried. No one was there. Just those crazy fanatics in the distance.

"Shikamaru!"

She felt something stab her chest. A sadness of abandonment.

"Shikamaru!" It was weird. Why was she freaking out? They had come here for a mission there was no way she had been left by her own. "Shikamaru."

Those freaks knew their way with words. A way to make people feel uneasy.

In her search she began to feel anxious. Her orbs desperately in need of tracking the familiar figure of any of her teammates. Her feet began to move clumsily, going in any direction just to find them faster.

"Shika-AH!" Two hands gripped her shoulders. She clenched her eyes shut. "Let me go!"

She began to kick her captor. But, the grasp became tighter.

"Sakura. It's me."

The tunes of the commanding voice and the mocha hair that tangled around her braids washed away her uneasiness. Looking up at the larger figure she tilted her head and watched the pale orbs blink at the same time as her. She almost went in for a hug. But knew better than to try.

"Neji!" She grasped the Hyuga's shoulders. Using the contact as a comfort. The Hyūga went rigid as a rock. Not knowing how to act.

"Why were you screaming?" He never broke her grasp. Only looked uncomfortable as hell.

She wanted to speak. But, a nauseating feeling caged her. Those women, there was something really off about them. The invasion to her personal space and the way they tried trick her mind in to fear had left her shaking.

Parting her lips and trembling a little she began to speak.

"It was-"

A figure marched towards them. The irritated way he walked and the frustrated expression was all she needed to see.

"Damn, troublesome hag. I'm going to choke her. Neji we have to get Sakura-" he began to talk watching Neji with a fierce expression that he rarely wore. He paused midway as he noticed the pink-haired girl that clung to the Hyūga's shoulders. "Sakura! How-"

The tension on his shoulders cleared up. He walked towards them. Making a close inspection on Sakura's state.

"Shikamaru!"

He felt his air being knocked out as soon as she went for a unannounced embrace. She buried her head on his shoulder.

"Oof-!" He closed his eyes on pain, she was a strong-ass kunoichi alright.

Neji sighed. His pale eyes watching a large camp some feet away from them. The presence of him and Shikamaru was rejected since their arrival to the camp. Sakura remained with her embrace as he and Shikamaru talked.

"They don't want any male near their territory."

Failing to escape from the strong hold of Sakura's hands Shikamaru tried to talk as his air was being blocked.

"Y-Yeah. I noticed that. It was never mentioned on the mission scroll."

"Seems they didn't fill up the blanks." Neji mentioned as he watched the Nara struggles to escape. "So what should we do?"

The Nara's eyes once more became angry at the idea of their next step.

"They abound like termites in old wood. Once we get on their good side of the wood, we can make our move."

Pearl orbs rolled in disbelief.

"You think they will welcome two males into their-"

"Cult?"

Neji closed his mouth. Not so sure if he had a better name for the collective of women. Shikamaru pushed Sakura with a gentle move, only to receive a tighter grasp. He closed one eye as he began to feel soreness on his shoulders.

"What else can we do? That troublesome hag is a stubborn-Argh. Hey Sakura."

His words went unheard. As a last resort he went in for a pleading help as he looked at the Hyūga helplessly. Neji's lips curved.

Slowly he approached Sakura. A small tap of his fingers made her liberate the Nara who half knelt on the floor gasping for air.

"What about Sakura? You saw what they did-"

Shikamaru rose up and watched both of his teammates. They were send to a mission with little to nothing. After all, it was information that they were supposed to collect. But things had become more difficult.

"We can't do much. Or you can dress up and-" a gentle fist went straight into his chest. "Argh. What the hell, Hyūga."

"Continue your jokes about me possessing effeminate features,Nara. And I will end the mission by taking you out."

She watched. Their interactive game distracted her. Shikamaru grabbed his stomach and began to say something about Hyūga's always worrying about long manes only to be once again attacked by Neji's palm. A chuckle escaping her lips.

The strange sensation of something bad lurking around her was present. It made her a little stiff. Her green orbs watching the dancing girls from afar.

"Guys."

Both turned their attention towards her.

"I felt something strange back in the camp. Is probably that thing."

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"I hate this." Shikamaru sighed. "But, we got no choice but to remain here until we find out what the hell is in this village."

Her fingers gripped around the white dress that she was almost forced to wear. The instant she was pulled away from her team a gut feeling had possessed her. As much as she hated it, she realized that there was only a way to get more information.

"I'll do it." She said confident. As soon as her words left her mouth Shikamaru shook his head.

"No way."

She grunted.

"What other way-" She was silenced by Shikamaru's hand. A smirk appearing on his face as he spoke. A flickering flame of dark humor danced on his orbs. Both Sakura and Neji puzzled, shared a look.

"Don't worry. I don't need a woman for this job."

Shikamaru. Oh, so slowly turned his gaze towards a unprepared Hyūga.

"I just need to give them a distraction they have never tasted."

At those words Sakura's eyes slowly turned to see Neji. Waiting...and waiting until the Hyūga caught the Nara's message. It was glorious how the calm expression of the Byakugan user changed to pure disbelief and a little of mixed anger.

"Nara."

"Hyūga."

Neji grunted.

"Is this your strategic plan? If you wished for bait to lure those women you should've brought Inuzuka. Or better yet. Do it yourself."

Shikamaru shrugged and continued to massage his pained stomach.

"I'm not a chick magnet, unlike you."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru as if he was crazy. What kind of plan was that?

"Shikamaru get serious."

He sighed.

"Look for the moment I don't want you to be infiltrated. It will separate us and Besides is just for now. First, we test the waters. Well, more like Neji tests their hormones-" a smack to his head made him clench his teeth. "Fucking ouch!"

Pale orbs bore into Shikamaru's head.

"You'll pay for this,Nara." Shikamaru went rigid at that warning. Neji smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah..."

There was a vague feeling that danced around the two of them. But she couldn't point it out.

"You two get along really good."

It wasn't a question.

It was a statement.

Shikamaru looked at her with wide orbs. As if she had just figured something she shouldn't have. Neji tensed a little bit, but ignored her. Shikamaru turned his head and smiled.

"Look, is almost nighttime. Let's get moving."

She paused to see.

The two walked close to each other. She began to walk behind the two. She blinked and smiled as she watched them once again walk as if they were one shadow.

To be continue...

* * *

ShikaNeji. featuring Sakura.

Thanks for reading. I just watched Midsommar trailer. It kind of made me write this. I always wanted to make Sakura kind of the best supporting friend in a ShikaNeji story. And this is my stupid attempt of it. Sorry for typos and bad grammar.

Side story of Roots. Before the events that occur in Roots. And yeah. Me and writing about cults is something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** Two**

**•**

They served it in blue and red cups.

It was a vile poison. Staring down at the white liquid he cringed his nose, a repulsion danced in the tip of his tongue as he forced the whole thing and gulped it down. The irritation stuck in his throat. He began to cough in the middle of the whole damn table.

Neji's cup froze mid-way before he could take a sip. Sakura played dumb and tried not to choke on the rice she was chewing, as she contained her chuckle. Helplessly he began to hit his chest to pass the warm milk. He made things even worst, the whole damn cult was watching him choke.

Some snickered, others might as well prayed for him to die right there. His mannerisms of the table didn't went unnoticed by a large figure that sat in the big chair that was on the other side of the table. Her spoon never reached her plump lips. Her green eyes pierced him, as if she had to squeeze the annoying fly that interrupted dinner.

Placing her spoon back in place she began to speak with that dulcet tone that many would praise, and at the same time she held a elegance in the way she spoke. It wasn't surprising to him knowing that she was the damn leader.

"I take our food isn't to your liking? Young Nara."

More like it was just the type to make him vomit. A last cough escaped his mouth just in time for more humiliation. The burning taste that passed his mouth as he finally drank the liquid down made him force a tight smile to make his disgust unnoticeable.

"No. It's just my throat was sore since last night." What a big lie.

"It's expected after all." She began playing with the tip of her spoon, her clean and sharp fingernails pointing her utensil in his direction."Men. Lack that which we women posses."

Yeah. They possessed the power to play innocent and get a free pass when things got hard. Flicker your eyelashes and boom! Your saved. Shikamaru begged to differ.

"Oh, yeah?" His smile was a clear mockery to her statement. But he played it smooth. "Like what?"

"We care."

He blinked dumbfounded.

"We adapt to our suffering and maintain unity in a more peaceful manner than man." She placed her hand in the table and arrogantly watched how Shikamaru became irritated. "Men contain power by dictation of fear. Forcing power instead of nourishing it to their people."

What a way to bring up her matriarchal ideals.

A pleasant smile painted her lips as she took the drink on her left side. Slowly drinking the whole thing with a graceful gulp. An adult lecturing the brat on class. The way she used Young every time to refer to him really hit a nerve. A brat he might be by the age of seventeen, but not a damn infant that needed a lecture from a crazy hag.

"Next time you lie to me. Try to remember women read lies like a book."

He smiled in defeat. Damn woman. She got in his nerves.

Hyūga gave him a warning to stop by hitting his shoulder slightly. Shikamaru ignored it.

"You caught me. I hate _girly _drinks." He drew a better punch. It was his turn to get on her nerves.

The silence hung heavy when he finally finished his response. No one dared to talk. He expected a royal fuck up. His damn ego had gotten the better of him. It wasn't like him to be the loud-mouth comrade, usually that tittle went to Naruto.

_Shit. She is going to chew my ass._

He expected to be insulted back or kicked out of the table. But, instead the woman laughed. The young faces of the girls blinked in confusion, and so did he even more.

"You better be thankful that I find the way you respond amusing. Young Nara." She looked distant and smiled. As if a past memory crossed her mind. "Reminds me of an old friend."

He blinked and dared to talk even after his fuck up.

"Let me guess..." he paused dramatically giving more spice to his final sentence. "A man."

A girl got up irritated. Smashing her food with the sharp fork she held on her hands, gazing daggers at the insolence of the Nara.

"You disrespectful-!" She went silent as soon as the leader raised her palm to shush her.

"Since the Young Nara hates girly things. I might expect that you will find the accommodations inside the camp rather distasteful. So why don't you and your group remain on the east side of our territory. The cattle is rather friendly, even to men."

Again with the young. He knew that a society ran by women was his ultimate nightmare. Someone in the universe was having a great laugh at his expense.

"Yeah. We'll take the east side."

Later on he would regret those words.

"Then might you enjoy your stay."

* * *

It was colder than the darkest sea. The night was silent but freezing.

Not even a bull. Just cows, talk about hating all species of male creations. That was some malevolence that not even Ino possessed.

They were sleeping in a fucking barn. And it still looked like some five-year old girl had decorated the whole place. The cows were eating freaking flowers. Way to punish him for his sexist comments.

"Mental torture,huh? She is good."

Girly flower-camp, girly drinks, girly animals. It all screamed troublesome.

The cows liked Neji. Liked him so much that one of them had trapped the Hyūga's sleeve and was devouring it.

"I bet that stimulates them. Having the handsome prodigy of Konoha in their presence." He paused and began to imitate the cow's call on the smooch part. "why don't you smooo-ch them. Hyūga. It will make it less troublesome for you and might even let you go."

"Shut it, Nara."

Sakura seemed to be happy with the horrible accommodations. She began to play with the ears of a black spotted cow and had already placed her bag on the dirty grass. Better than sleep around the harpies.

"She ain't complaining."

The Hyūga tried to free his white sleeve from the strong teeth of the animal. He watched the Nara laugh.

"Need help?"

"As if..."

Sakura approached the cow that was slowly chewing the Hyūga's clothes. She rubbed behind the ears. Then the cow freed the Hyuga's sleeve leaving wet saliva in the fabric. Captured by the caresses that Sakura gently provided.

The Hyūga has lost badly to the hoofed mammal.

"I bet if it was a bull I would domesticated too."

Sakura snorted.

"You know, we women do have a special power when it comes to nurture." Her words made him think back of the awkward dinner party.

"Hn. That troublesome hag is obsessed with nurturing, as if that was the only role that will provide good results. Doesn't explain the part of her hating people with testicles so much that she would exclude them from her crazy cycle of fanatics."

Sakura blinked. Remembering the conversation of Shikamaru and.

"So. That's why you provoked her." She smiled. "Using your manhood to see what was inside her head. She still made you lose. She sent you to sleep in a freaking farm."

"Nah. Nothing beats the fury of the Hyūga."

Neji arched an eyebrow. His comment made Sakura kneel to the floor laughing.

"It looked more like you liked being handled by her. I didn't know you had those tendencies, Nara."

Shikamaru grunted. The damn Hyūga was having his payback after the Nara had humiliated him with his constant comments of Neji being the bait for the women.

"Real smooth, Hyūga. For your information I don't like being handled by women."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. Sakura hissed and laughed at the same time, her cheeks burning by the sharp strength she had used as she laughed. She placed her weight over the confused animal and continued her happy chorus.

"So you rather be handled by a male?"

Sakura began to cry and laugh louder. Shikamaru began to grunt even more.

"Man. Shut up troublesome Hyūga."

Out of nowhere a whole pack of three cows began to circle the Hyūga. Shikamaru watched close narrowing his eyes when he saw how the cows began to smell the same sleeve that the first one had chewed. The Hyūga tried to shoo them away with her palms. But they were persistent.

Without warning he walked towards Neji. Took hold of his sleeve and lifted to his face.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing,Nara?"

Sakura was cleaning her eyes as small chuckles constantly escaped her mouth.

"Guess he does want to be handled by a man after all." She said, but the Nara never broke his concentration off the wet fabric. Sakura blinked and got closer to take a look at the cloth. Leaving her humor be replaced by curiosity.

There was a strange smell.

"Neji. What did you spill on your sleeve?" Shikamaru asked as he took out a kunai to tear off the fabric. He felt it. A familiar disgust taking hold of his stomach, remembering the disgusting taste of the warm milk they had served them.

He blinked and watched Neji.

"Did you finish your drink?"

" I barely took a sip."

He furrowed his eyes.

"It smells of something besides milk. You can barely tell, but the scent is different from the drink I had." A strange feeling prickled his skin. He began to search for a test subject. "Sorry buddy."

He offered the wet fabric to a cow. It was chewing but no devouring it. More like.

"Is not eating it. Weird. So that's why the other cow left so much saliva." Sakura observed closely how the cow became more and more impatient to consume the liquid off the fabric. "Is sucking it...like a baby."

Shikamaru pulled the fabric, but watched as the cow desperately attached itself. Then as he finally took it away the cow began to moan and persuaded him. He noticed something in the cow's mouth.

"Sakura. Open her mouth."

Without questioning much she began to calm the animal by repeating the massages behind the ears. She forced the cow to open her mouth.

The tongue of the animal looked dry. The saliva of the animal was non existent. The animal began to cry once more. Searching for the liquid that had dried somehow her cavities.

"What the hell-"

It was nauseating when he remembered the dinner. They had served Neji a red cup and to others a blue one. Most of the women had drank the same liquid as the cow.

"The fuck is she doing to those women?"

Sakura looked his way. Confused.

"What are you talking about."

He blinked in worry. Had Sakura drank from a red cup?

"Sakura what color was the cup of your drink?"

She looked up at the sky trying to force her brain to remember.

"It was blue. Why?"

Neji went rigid when he finally understood. He met Shikamaru's angry orbs.

"Why would she feed them this?"

Because she was using it somehow to fuck their minds even more. No wonder all of them looked petite and in need of more meat.

"She is malnourishing them. Why the fuck would she." He felt disgusted at another realization. "But, they know about it. They know she is giving them this shit and fucking up their digestive system. And they are willingly drinking it."

Talk about being a hypocrite. That old hag was lecturing him about feeding the world with motherly love. And here she was doing the contrary. Drying up her own what pissed him more was that she had fed that shit to Neji on purpose.

They were after all the only two males around. But, why hadn't she feed him the same thing?

"That-" he paused to meet pale orbs in worry. Sakura was present but he gave little thought to his dignity. His awkward consternation was shown as he asked the Hyūga for his present state. "Are you ok?"

Neji blinked twice. Taken by surprise. In a soft whisper he gave the Nara a reassuring smile.

"I'm alive."

He couldn't agree more.

"Yeah. You are troublesome Hyūga."

Hell, they were facing more than one complication. He sighed. He looked at the Hyūga. Shit, he needed to circle the Hyūga more.

"I need a nap." Sakura agreed. "Ready to sleep with the cows, Neji?"

They needed a distraction. All the craziness had already consumed their minds, only to leave them unsure of what else those women were hiding. Besides their fucked up customs.

He needed to clear his mind from the nasty stuff.

Shikamaru gave up and found a sweet spot near a cow. The grass was taller and more comfortable. Sakura somehow thought that sleeping around farm animals was nice, she had fallen sleep on top of a cow. He had shaken her to wake her up and tell her that there were better sleeping spots. But she just groaned at him. He gave up way too fast.

A loud and large yawn escaped his mouth. He began to stretch and to close his eyes. The familiarity of falling in a deep slumber made him happy.

His paradise didn't last. Something stabbed his left cheek. The heel of the Hyūga's sandals.

"You better have a good excuse to interrupt my sleep."

Neji crossed his arms.

"Pay your debt, Nara."

Suddenly he felt the need to run and actually move his lazy ass. Heat began to burn in his lower belly.

"Yeah...not now."

"Yes. Now."

He had the perfect escape route.

"Sakura is here. So you can't."

"You think I didn't notice that?"

Shikamaru smartassed his way thru.

"What? That Sakura is here and you can't torture me?"

Neji looked pissed as he threw what looked like a small metallic object.

"You need to stop. I'm not gonna disappear."

Shikamaru shrugged and shook his head.

"Yeah...I won't stop."

Neji knew. Even if the Nara tried to hide it. He cared. Cared too much.

"And you say that these women act like crazy mothers. You put one in Sakura too."

"Yeah..." he said shamelessly.

The Hyūga sighed.

"Why?"

He looked away.

"You're important."

Simple and easy as that. The Hyūga felt a strange sensation on his chest.

"We won't die."

"Yeah...Asuma said the same thing."

There was that old scar that he couldn't vanish.

They could say whatever about him being a man with not conviction whatsoever even when possessing such talent as his intellect. But, the way he cared for others was irrefutable.

"She is wrong you know. That woman." Neji's digit began to get closer. "You're a good man, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru let a chuckle escape. Unsure of how to react.

"Praising me now, eh Hyūga?"

"Hnnn. Maybe..."

Shikamaru was about to retort a smart response, but was silenced by a fierce kiss that lasted for mere seconds. His lips were left burning.

The Hyūga was walking away before he could even speak a word back.

"Tch. That's not fair game, Hyūga."

"Says the tricky bastard."

Shikamaru snickered.

"Good thing you aren't a woman."

Neji turned back to look at him straight into the Nara's eyes.

"Night. Nara."

"Night, troublesome Hyūga."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I might rate it M for later chapters. Not gonna spoil it. But, thanks for your support.

Good night. Apologies for typos and grammatical errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**•Chapter Three•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He cursed himself for waking up way too damn early.

A new face among the crowd. She maintained her head low, averting her eyes each time one of them tried to approach her. She responded in low murmurs at each question. Their contact was the last thing she wanted. Her hands gripping her black hair, focusing her mind somewhere else.

The young women respected her space. As if they already knew that approximating their distance to the new comer would only make her want to pull away from their grasp. These fanatics knew how to tie people around their fingers. They only needed to make her feel welcome into a new home where pain was non-existent.

He sighed as he watched the new girl finally giving in as one of them offered food. Hopefully no the repulsive milk they had offered to Neji.

The harpies had a good way of imposing a false welcome to their prey. Hospitality worked like magic in cults.

"What are you looking at Shikamaru?"

Sakura asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. At least someone enjoyed their nap, even when sleeping around farm animals.

"Fresh meat."

Sakura turned her gaze in the same direction. A young girl of lilac pupils that had long and obscured bangs was circled by the group of women. They smiled and laughed, using the insecurities of the girl into the comfort of a deluded group of fanatics. Welcoming her into a new family.

"See. That's why women are scarier. They don't need a fist to impulse dominance into their colleagues ..." he blinked as he thought for a second time. "Except for Temari. She is more fists than manipulation."

Green orbs burned with anger at the display. As if a disgusting play of how an animal was manipulated to enter the cavern of the predator. A fly caught in the nectar of a carnivorous plant.

"How?"

" I wonder too."

Then he wondered how the hell did his head survived so many blows. The sound echoed more distance than his grunting. The loud smack resonated as the palm that struck the back of his head hit him for a second time. He must've looked pretty dumb, because Sakura tried really hard to cover her smile.

"Argh. What the hell Hyūga? One wasn't enough?"

Apparently no. Because a third hit was what he got. This time twice as hard and painful.

"ARGH!"

"You know why I did it."

"Jeez Neji. I know, I am a know-it-all. But could you be more eloquent and explain me your reasoning for almost leaving head-trauma?"

"It's almost as if you enjoy that habit of making my belongings disappear. Care to explain why the food of my bag suddenly ended up thrown out in the grass?" Shikamaru shrugged. Neji sighed. "You think I didn't thought you would do that? We talked about this, Nara."

Sakura blinked. Remembering that when she opened her bag in the morning all her consumption products had vanished.

"Wait. My food was throw out too."

She narrowed her eyes towards Shikamaru

"Why did you throw it out?"

A snickering sound behind them interrupted. They turned back to meet the new visitor.

Her sole presence made the Nara's head get a tension headache . A involuntary response he couldn't help. After all, it was her who almost poisoned the Hyūga and tried to tie Sakura to her cult.

"Seem you enjoyed your accommodations after all."

Neji turned his head to meet green eyes and large red hair. Her lips painted of a pale pink color. It was the cult leader.

The lazy strategist was the one who spoke. Crossing his arms and giving the facade of having his guard down.

"What are you doing here...err...lady."

"It seems Young Nara. That even on the table you forgot the basic etiquette: Presentation. And you say men are equal to women." It was true he never bothered to learn her name. Talk about being a genius. "My name is Aiko. Seems we didn't have much to talk on dinner yesterday. So I decided to approach and talk. Might I know why is that your team was sent here? Arriving without invitation is quite rude."

Shikamaru sighed. But, before he could even say a word the woman raised her hand, silencing his. Then she pointed to Sakura.

"I won't speak to a man. Explain to me young one."

That woman hit a nerve that not many did. The Nara had little pride to his persona, but Aiko sure had the blessing of making him feel attacked.

"Uhhh, well." Sakura blinked and turned her head towards Shikamaru. A little awkward for having the spotlight all of the sudden. "You see the town nearby contracted us to investigate the kidnaping of many of their young women-"

The laughter of the woman made Sakura pause.

"Kidnaping? Ha ha ha." The Nara thought there was nothing fun about that. "Oh they call me a criminal now? For giving these young women a safe place. They were never kidnaped. But, like I said when you three arrived. You are welcome to remain in our home for as long as you want and investigate. You will find that there is nothing but a warm place for my children."

"Children?"

Aiko turned her attention to the Hyūga. Tilted her head and looked from head to toe to the Hyūga. As if he was a interrupting brat who had yell in class in the middle of a test.

"You wouldn't understand. These girls suffered and came here for peace. All I'm giving them is a safe sanctuary to remain like sisters." She began to walk away, but paused midway. "Oh. I came to invite you to our little party. We do it once a week, what is your name young girl?"

She bore her eyes into Sakura's almost like a snake hypnotizing it's prey.

"Sakura..."

"If you would like bring a comfortable clothes to take a bath. The summer here is quite nice, we have a river in the other side where we bathe. But is mostly for fun. We do have baths inside our dorms. But, it will please us more if you came to socialize." Her lips turned into a motherly smile. She placed her hand on Sakura's left shoulder. "It will be at four in the afternoon if you are interested. I think you might need a bath. Is been two days since your arrival. We'll eat afterwards. See you later young one."

Sakura replied with a fake smile. Again the same feeling of having her personal space being invaded came accompanied with the sensation of anger.

"I'll think about it..."

"Then. Goodbye for now."

Her shoulder was liberated of the woman's grasp. As soon as they watched her walk away the tension broke and Sakura grabbed her shoulder. It almost felt as if venom had been left behind.

"There is it again..." she spoke in a low tune, her eyes still watching Aiko from afar.

The constant emotion of agitated powerlessness. Aiko took that as soon as she approached her with a gentle smile and conversation. It was like a sweet and sour poison that made her defenses go down. As if reading her thoughts. Shikamaru's comment was precisely what Sakura wanted to know.

"Damn. What that hell was that? Talk about using motherly manipulation at its best."

"So you did notice too." The kunoichi smiled. "I wish I was a man so she wouldn't approach me so much. I bet that having a son would be her nightmare."

"Huh? Believe me you don't want to-"

There it was again. The oh so familiar ache in his head, this time he just grunted and grabbed the back of his head as the Hyūga smack was delivered for the fourth time. And it was just morning, way to welcome the sun.

The pink-haired girl smiled at Neji.

"Argh. Now that's a reason why you don't wanna be a man. They abuse you from both genders." He rubbed his attacked area and blinked. Too much of a hassle at the moment he just decided to slowly turn to meet the pale orbs with a deadpanned expression. "Fine... now what did I do?"

"Thanks to you we don't even have the basic necessities to clean, because you arrogantly decided to have your ego above Aiko's."

Shikamaru blinked as a thought crossed his head. Even he had to applaud himself. They might not have the basic access to those things, but...

"We might lack those privileges here. But, Sakura doesn't. Didn't you heard, Aiko? They are having a summer party in their lake." A playful smile was all he needed. This time he dodged the hand of the Hyūga. "Not this time, Hyūga."

Neji shook his head.

"When did you hit your head Nara? You have being anything but a capable strategist. First you offend the person we are supposed to be more careful around with. Now you propose this. Two unwanted men whom they clearly despise to go to their celebration-"

"Hey. You want to bathe or not? Besides, we need to casually approach their newest prey. Why do you think they suddenly celebrating anything. To make her feel warm in her new home."

"Who are you talking about? "

Sakura was reminded of the girl whom they had watched arrive in the camp minutes ago.

"You mean that shy girl?" The pink-haired kunoichi said as she finally understood part of the plan. "I can approach her. But, why are you insisting on going? Don't tell me."

She watched Shikamaru with deception. She pointed an accusing finger on his face.

"I can't believe it, you're just like Kiba and Naruto. You want to peek at the girls!"

The Nara rolled his eyes.

The Hyūga blinked and watched the Nara with suspicion.

"Like I said. I don't like being handled by troublesome women."

"Yeah. I don't believe you."

He face-palmed himself and grunted.

"Ever heard of psychological games? There must a reason why they hate men. There must be a kind of control she has over them. It isn't just her compassionate love for them. They have that in common. So what better way that to read their reactions when they see what they hate the most arrive unexpectedly."

Sounded convincing enough. Sakura finally gave him a break as she tilted her head and thought about his words.

"You know they are gonna chew you alive."

"Don't worry. I'll take Neji down with me."

The Byakugan-user sighed.

"How noble of you."

"Well...we better get ready for the party,right?"

Suddenly a loud sound was heard. Sakura's stomach reminded her of her wasted food.

"Great now what are gonna eat? Mind telling us the reason you threw our food out?"

"An experiment."

"Experiment?"

"I gave it to the cows. Remember the weird milk? Since we are really close to the source that provides it I want to know what they feed them to make their milk like that." He began to walk. "Follow me. You'll see the difference."

They walked towards a small group of cows who were eating Sakura's salad. While others were eating the flowers provided by the cult.

"Did you guys noticed anything weird?" Sakura tried to look closers the behavior of the cows, but she shook her head. "Their cows only consume those flowers. They don't eat the grass or herbs around them. It took me long, but just few of them accepted the food that I gave them. It will take few days for the results."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"You are gonna make us farm these cows and drink their milk?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"No us. I will test it like I did with the cow who drank the milk from Neji's sleeve. But, yeah we will learn to farm these ladies."

"Putting your male skills on the girly farm?"

"They always say a woman's touch works magic. Let's give them a man's touch. Also, I'll share my food with both of you."

"Right. Sacrifice our food and not yours."

He walked towards where he had left his backpack. Neji and Sakura followed behind.

"Is probably around ten a.m. Guess we still have time before going to their party."

Neji nodded. He really wasn't enthusiastic to endure such humiliation.

The warmth of the sunlight tempted them. A warm summertime on the middle of a vivid place full of blooming nature. It didn't mean that they had any right to have their guard down.

"Great. This feels more like bad vacations. Anyway, what is the menu Shikamaru?"

"Salad and rice balls."

"I'm not on diet you know."

Shikamaru paused and looked at one of the cows.

"Hey, we can take on of their cows for meat. Well, might not want to eat it either. Their nutrients might be just as toxic as their milk."

Neji walked towards one of the buckets where the cows ate, he bend down to pick some of the flowers the animals were consuming and brought it to Shikamaru.

"It would be useful to have Ino. She knows more about flowers than any of us. That might give us a clue what kind of plants they are feeding these animals." He smelled the petals. "Why bother to feed them a specific kind of food. They don't seem to have any other connections outside their camp. Which means they must have a stable community."

The Nara offered him a rice ball.

"Are you gonna eat plants or real food, Neji?"

"You want another concussion Nara?"

"Yeah. No thanks." He chewed his food and talked at the same time. Sakura shook his head as disapproval at his manners. "Still, the new girl they brought. It will be easier to know how and why she came here. How she was lured, there must be something they offered her besides a warm home. Usually in cults they have a vision of being special from those on the outside."

They remained in a circle discussing as a group.

Two pair of eyes observed them. She tilted her head as her attention was more captivated by the lazy man who sat with his head tilted to the side, a vulgarity display of indifference towards etiquette. The other male sat elegantly, ate with a more sophisticated movements each time he bit from what seemed a rice ball. Yet, she went back to observe the Nara.

"Aiko-sama. What are you looking at?" A younger female of blonde hair approached as Aiko watched comfortably the group as she had her back against a wall.

Aiko laughed.

"My lady? You seem more happy lately...why is that?"

"He reminds me of him..." a nostalgic moment captured her as she played with her hair as a past memory repeated in her mind. "It makes me feel nostalgic. But, at the same time he reminds me why I hate men..."

"Aiko-sama...Is better to not to be captured by your emotions towards that man. You know what happened last time you-"

"Oh, shush child..." there wasn't malice in the words of her worried girl, it was just a painful warning. "I will never forget what that man took from me...from all of you my young ones."

The girl bowed her head.

"My apologies. Is just...I don't want to see you ever again like that Aiko."

"I know. Still, there is something that has been bothering me for awhile...the Young Nara seemed so frustrated when I tried to approach his other male companion. I know he cares the same for Sakura. But..."

Aiko sighed disregarding her thoughts.

"Enough of that. Let's prepare the welcome party for our new arrival. What was the name of the new girl?"

"Her name is Ayame."

"You know why she came to us? Did she mention anything from her past?"

"She didn't say much. Just told us she hated men..."

Aiko nodded.

"That's enough. Means that they left her broken enough." She tilted her head as she watched Shikamaru get hit by his male comrade. She snickered. "There was a time I thought men like him wouldn't hurt a fly...how wrong and naive I was. And still is been a long time since I seen such a concerned man for those close to him."

Trying to ignore her words the young girl simply watched and paused a little nervous on her question.

"Should we feed her the milk, my lady?"

Aiko sighed.

"No. She seems to have her guard up. Is better to be patient. Let's go prepare for our celebration..."

She took hold of the hand of younger girl.

"You know. My child would've have looked a lot like you. Blonde hair like his, and green sparkly eyes like me..." she played with the hand of the youth. They walked away as if a mother and daughter were taking a stroll in the midsummer. "Men don't comprehend that pain. My beloved certainly didn't."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I will try to fix typos and grammar later.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

Floral

"No way you're coming..." he ordered the jonin as if he were a small and stubborn kid. "I'll handle it."

"How unusual of you to be so insistent as to take all the work Nara."

It always began like this. It was his first mission after weeks of being released of his hospitalization ,the Nara had taken upon himself to make sure the Hyūga was neglected of taking part on any mission by secretly messing up his paperwork. Every time the Hyūga approached the Hokage's office it seemed like there was always a excuse why he was rejected on taking part on any kind of mission. It took him few days to realize whom the culprit was.

"Why is he not coming with us, Shikamaru?"

"Because, I need him to patrol our things."

"Why? You're the only one who messes around with our stuff. Or is it because you want to have a peek a the girls all by yourself?"

False accusations again. The pink haired girl looked at him with an accusatory glance. He scratched the back of his head in discomfort at the constant and annoying accusations. The only thing he wanted to take a peek at was a good place to fall asleep. He sighed and gave Sakura a look.

"Would you give me a break? I don't wanna be handled by troublesome women. Do I have to repeat it every time? Is all part of the plan."

He could feel the pearl orbs opening a hole in the middle of his head. The fury of being left out was something that a prideful workaholic like the Hyūga took as an attack to his ego.

"Is part of your plan to toss me aside by doing unprofitable labor?" He was pissed and Shikamaru knew well there was another reason. "Why do you always impose your idealism on me Nara? It's not the first time you doing this."

The tension had build up to the major point. Green eyes looked back and forth at the lazy strategist and the proud jonin. The so calm Hyūga looked furious and frustrated at the serene face of Shikamaru. It was almost as if the Nara refused to listen to Neji.

"Shikamaru is it true what Neji is saying? Have you been interfering with Neji's missions?" Even as she looked back, she and the others had done missions. The absence of Neji was unusual at best, he was well know for working more than them. "Shikamaru...Why would you do that to Neji? You know, even he works hard for that. Did he did anything to you?"

Shikamaru sighed. Great, it had camedown to this then.

"Sakura...mind giving us a moment."

She paused for a minute. Crossing her arms she fiercely gave Shikamaru a once over.

"You better not piss him off more Shikamaru. I really don't get why you doubt Neji's skills this much..."

She began to walk away to the farm. One of her words constantly echoing on his head. Doubt...

It didn't took him long. This time he thought he did deserve the slap behind his head.

"Argh..."

"Is that it? You doubt of me?..."

He was silent.

It wasn't doubt. It was his bad habit of overthinking of the possibilities that were out of his control when it came to the safety of Neji. He was being stubborn, he couldn't let the Hyūga roam free.

It all had started weeks he went to visit Neji in the hospital; the image of the Byakugan-user laying helpless in the bed for two weeks with a large scar on his back made something in his hearth and head ache. At first that annoying thought of losing the Hyūga had become a bigger nuisance as time passed. Thoughts became actions, actions to make sure Neji wasn't sent to any mission without the Nara's knowledge.

"Look. Just stay here and make sure no one gets close to our stuff."

He tried hard to evade the conversation. He wasn't going to give the Hyūga any freedom to act in the mission. He had brought him for the selfish desire of knowing Neji was fine. It wasn't a mission that required physical strength. So it was perfect for him, but not for Neji.

"I'm going."

"No you're not troublesome Hyūga."

He grasped the Hyūga's shoulder. A small plead that caught Neji by surprise, desperate to understand the unusual behavior the Hyūga pushed more.

"I'm going and that's the end of it..."

"Dammit Hyūga. Just listen to me."

The cold digits that approached the back of his head almost made Shikamaru jump. He simply gave Neji a stupid look.

"Trust me..."

He didn't feel any trill with the fear that danced inside his head, he sure as hell wasn't in the state to trust himself. Even less to leave the Hyūga on his own.

"Fine."

The Hyūga mocked him. Shikamaru would've given him a medal of gold for making him lose this round.

"You're the one being troublesome Nara."

"That was a lame comeback..."

"Just try to relax."

Shikamaru gave him a look.

"Just be quiet. I don't think I'm going to relax at any point around those harpies."

It was just for a mere moment but it caught his complete attention. The warm skin of the fingers on his back assured him that the state of Neji was fine.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Nara?"

He finally spat his truth.

"You were there for two damn weeks. Did you know that you weight 54.2 kg? Kind of fat..."

As if lightning had struck him Neji blinked as he realized what bothered the Nara. He remembered reading in his medical reports his weight at the time, not only that. But, Ino has informed him that Shikamaru seemed to be visiting a lot in hospital. She had thought he was helping Kurenai. Too bad it was nothing of those things, the Nara had visited Neji everyday.

Sneaking like always.

"I need a break."

And just like air, the Nara vanished from his vision in an instant.

.

.

.

He hid in the shadow of a big oak, the summer breeze playing with the spiky end of his ponytail. He closed his eyes as he began to succumb more in the peaceful heaven that he had found. His own eden away from all those troublesome things that were meters away from him.

No women, no girly flowers, no angry comrades.

Regardless, he had a gut feeling that his eden would be ending as soon as it had started .And literally, it was his gut the one whom ended his harmonious rest. The impact of a wooden bucket full of flowers crashing in his stomach provoked . And just like the flowers that exploded at the end of the collision as they fell all over his head his peace had vanished in the air.

"Ugh!" In response of the ache in his belly he groaned as his hand began to rub his attacked area. "Fucking hell..."

He heard three witches laughing. Blinking hard as he began to recognize three figures from afar carrying buckets with flowers, pausing their walk as they adored the ridicule of the Nara as he glared back annoyed.

Damn harpies. They did it on purpose.

They began to walk towards the livestock taking Shikamaru's anger as something unworthy of their attention. The chorus of their laughter began to fade as their distance increased.

"Troublesome. I hate this place."

Somehow the universe had decided that everyone should witnessed his indignity. As he began to pick the flowers under his hair and tossing them one by one back in the bucket a familiar voice reached his ears, as he sighed and shook the last petals that invaded his ponytail; he shook his head side to side as he finally looked up and welcomed his two comrades.

Sakura pressed her lips together, trying really hard to shut her laughter. The Byakugan user simply approached, attempting to hide any of emotion on his face.

"Pfff-" oh great his eden sure turned into a humiliating hell. "Ha ha ha! I can't-They hate you more than they hate Neji."

"Tsk, that's because I'm the only one rebelling against the dictatorship of Aiko. Neji never backs up the male power, thus these harpies only go after me."

Pearls eyes traced the ends of the ponytail.

"You still have petals on the back."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Refusing to put more fuel in his ridiculous state he began to oconcentrate more in the reason of their sudden visit.

"So why you two here? Is not three yet, and I need a nap."

He was kidding himself. He knew damn well it was ten minutes before three.

Sakura and Neji shared a look. This made Shikamaru curious as he watched the farmhouse, his two teammates were supposed to be there guarding the cows that the Nara forced to eat Sakura's lunch instead of those abominable flowers.

"We were kicked out. Aiko informed me that they needed to farm the cows at this hour." Sakura said as she recalled her awkward encounter with the leader. "So it's clear as water they are manipulating the milk of the cows. But, all they do is feed them those flowers."

"Right, so now we need to find where they keep their flowers."

"I still don't see why we were send only thing that we have found is a group of maniacs gathered in the same place only hurting each other."

Shikamaru sighed. He was supposed to be the leader directing the small squad. The major problem that they had informed him was the concern of the cult possessing some kind of herbal medicine that contained chakra that matched those of the bijus.

Sakura crossed her arms, lost on her thoughts.

"You know what time it is,right?" Shikamaru preferred not to know.

Shaking the feeling of discontent as he tried to get used to the idea of making a surprise visit to those crazy women whom already had him in the black list.

"This is so stupid..."

"It was your idea." She said trying to shake the same discomfort that came as she felt the same disgust for what was to come. Neji maintained his iron mask as usual. "So. What the hell am I gonna say to Aiko, when she is that I brought unwanted company?"

Shikamaru smirked. Neji shook his head.

"Why is your desire to overthrow her on this game of egos so persistent, Nara?"

"He can't accept the fact he was beat up by a woman."

"Whatever." He grunted annoyed. "Which side are you on?"

She sighed.

"Anyways...time to go to the party."

As if a great burden had just been bestowed upon him the Nara corrected with little enthusiasm in his voice.

"The girly party."

.

.

.

It was like a lost paradise. The lake was clear, large oaks near the water provided protection from the summer heat. Small flowers grew like grass all around her, it almost felt like a win to step in them.

All of the wore white as usual. Playing in the water, laughing and swam. This time she was surprised to actually see the whole collective in one place. She swore there were about fifty of them. What she didn't expect was to see different ages.

Three older women with white hair simply braided the hair of the younger women. Talked calmly and enjoyed the summer festivity. Everyone seemed to enjoy the party, except for the new member.

The black haired girl that had arrived in the morning sat in grass. Her eyes lost somewhere else. No really desiring to socialize, and it surprised Sakura to see that they didn't approach her.

This time instead of worrying for the new girl, she pitied herself.

She didn't feel any better as she awkwardly approached the lake. Too self aware of her discomfort around them. Nothing had felt right when these women tried to force their hospitality on her. Shikamaru had insisted on accompanying her first, but she had refused. They needed to keep a low profile before interrupting their celebration with two unwanted guest. After all, it was Sakura the only one whom had an invitation to the lake.

She approached the water.

Slowly sinking, only leaving her head above water. From afar she caught the glimpse of two young men slowly approaching the lake. She smiled.

"I can't wait to see their reactions."

.

.

.

He was smiling from ear to ear. Neji gave him a look as if disapproval to his stupid excitement. Shikamaru didn't bother to look at him.

"Nara-"

"O quiet Neji. I'm so destroying their stupid party."

"You know the possibility of this turning into a S-rank-"

Shikamaru blinked and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot."

Neji gazed at him with a fierce expression. Doubtful of the way Shikamaru had behaved as the leader of mission. Not taking Aiko as a threat, just as a player he found interesting.

"Is this what you wanted after being so bored Nara? A dangerous player to match against?"

Shikamaru turned his head arching one of his eyebrows.

"You're so wrong."

"Then why cut corners and do something that you know well it would offend,Aiko. It would only create a greater gap for us to get information. You gain nothing from these stupid actions-"

"Tsk, you think this is a game for-" the venom in the tune of his words weren't unnoticed. Neji quickly turned his gaze. Shikamaru's bit his lips."Is part-"

Neji finally got his answer. It hit him like a cold shower with the insistent actions of Shikamaru against Aiko.

"You're making it personal."

Shikamaru gazed back. A deep anger that he rarely showed. Instead of confronting the Nara with the same anger, he asked calmly the question that made Shikamaru feel uneasy.

"Why?" He said low, playing with the shallow silence that accompanied them. The question hanging heavy in the air. "Why are you making it personal?"

"Shut up, Neji."

"No."

The sudden answer made Shikamaru surprised. Neji was determined to get in the way of his plans.

"You're mad at her for something."

Shikamaru's silence was the perfect response he needed.

"Nara. What-"

Not responding he just began to walk towards the lake. Breaking any chance for Neji to read him more, the Hyūga sighed. He only needed to observe Shikamaru's actions rather than forcing the answer to come at him with direct words. The lingering hatred towards Aiko hung heavy over the Nara's aura.

.

.

.

He rather escape the Hyuga's eyes. He doomed his stupid plan as he walked unconsciously towards the lake. Stumbling as he looked back making sure the Hyūga wasn't too close to him. He fell straight to the grass.

In slow motion he fell and observed the eyes of the many young women turn his way as he fell like a moron in the floor. He felt his chin hit the hard ground . He only managed to let a loud groan. The silence accumulated as the girls admired his humiliation. Then laughed erupted as they finally broke the awkwardness of his stupidity.

Neji approached him. Looking up, his dark orbs met with the opal eyes.

"You fear me more than Aiko? Running away from-"

"Shikamaru, Neji!"

Sakura came running. The girls were silent, the image of a girl approaching two male enemies making them angry. Sakura sensed the disappointment of the cult members. She tried to ignore it as she helped the Nara up.

Whispering Sakura got close to Shikamaru's ear.

"I found the new girl. She is by herself on your left. She seems really skeptical about them. We can get to her."

He slowly raised and tried to regain balance.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?"

The familiar voice made the three of them freeze in place. He recognized it instantly. His defensive nature and anger raising up as he began to turn behind them to meet the red haired woman. Her green-blue eyes sparkled as she registered the disgust that her presence provoked in the Konoha's small unit.

"Young Nara, I suppose you decided to come with no invitation."

He gulped down all his frustration. The facade of his lazy persona was the perfect move against the imprudent smirk of Aiko. She gazed back.

"Mind telling me why you invaded my party,Young men?"

The facade on the sweet tunes of her voice as she played with every word slowly like a silent warning just gave Shikamaru a little bit of joy as he finally got a light signal of making Aiko suffer.

"I just thought we might lighten up the mood."

Aiko smirked viciously.

"How kind of you..."

She turned her back. Leaving her naked back exposed as she retired towards the lake.

The Hyūga looked at Shikamaru. The dark orbs penetrated a hole in the back of Hana. As if wishing to really open a hole that could kill Aiko.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I am sorry for the delay. Sorry for grammatical errors. Apoligies O deleted the chapter had problems with the archieve.


	5. Chapter 5

• Chapter Five •

Warning: light lemon.

.

.

He watched her closely. Sakura had told him she was called Ayame. About the same age of him. She sat looking in the distance the girls playing in the lake. He didn't know why or how. But, he began to approach her. She seemed to be unaware of her present. Slightly he touched her left shoulder.

The contact startled her. Turning around quickly she met eye to eye with the Nara who stood rigid. Unsure of what to say.

Her pupils became small. The trembling in her body began to concern him.

"Hey, you okay? I just-"

"NO!" She began to retreat and hyperventilating. She chanted the same words of no. As if the Nara was about to hurt her.

"Wait-."

He tried to stop her. She began to stand up, in the moment she almost fell into the near water the Nara reacted quick and caught her wrist. Saving her from falling.

Paralyzed, Ayame watched how he saved her. The trembling in her body maintained the same fear. Her orbs glanced at him. Confusion and anxiety mixed together.

"You'll be okay just..."

Confused she finally regained balance. Stood rigid for a moment, glaring at the Nara. But, as if a unexpected panic took control of her. She began to run away from him. Never stopping or looking back at the party. He felt something nauseating. She hated his contact. His mere presence had provoked a frightening sense.

"What the hell..." he sharpened his gaze. "She...was scared of me For no reason."

.

.

.

The night had arrived. There were lights around the lake. Illuminating so beautiful. He blinked hard. He sat alone watching from afar Neji and Sakura. Watching the Hyūga act like a guard dog was fun. But, who was he to tell Neji was being too paranoid? Shikamaru was the one being vigilant of both.

She appeared out of the blue.

"Is funny how protective you are of Sakura."

He went rigid.

"Oh please Young Nara. I told you, women read everything so easily." Her eyes were occupied as she monitored the young women playing in the lake, "you could've put her inside the group of my children and easily extract information from us, but that could risk her. Instead you opted to put yourself as the sacrificial lamb. Challenging me and offending me to protect them, making sure you're the only one in my radar. You're a well-trained player. Even though they are oblivious to your foolish kindness..."

He had his mouth open to respond, but nothing came out. She made him eat flies in a second with her observation.

She turned her attention back on him. Her green eyes brighten as she looked at his stupid expression. A serene laugh escaped her mouth. A sound no many had heard from her, it was youthful and sweet. The sound made a small group nearby pause, they watched in amazement the unusual behavior of their leader.

The Nara didn't know how to make an escape. This wasn't the usual enemy they confronted on missions. Aiko played in a different aboard that he had no experience with. She knew how to read emotions.

The awkwardness of having five pair of eyes from the crazy girls made him wished he could escape. Aiko didn't stop her laughter, he just stood there next to her like a frozen mannequin. The cult members trying to figure out what he had done to make their leader laugh

His shoulders tensed, he turned his attention to the clouds to find something to liberate him from the unwanted attention. His only response to her was a stupid complaint that he often phrased when things were too much for him. Which was often.

"Ugh...this is so troublesome."

The red-headed woman finally cleared her laughter. He watched her being lost in thought for a moment, as if she had remember something. Like deja vu.

That caught his attention.

She moved her mouth. As if talking to herself.

"You were just as foolish as him..."

That took him by surprise. He hid his emotions with a lazy facade when Aiko finally came back to her present and touched her hair. Somehow she didn't dare to look him in the eye as usual. This too made him curious. Why the sudden retreat? She was always putting him in place. This time she didn't even bothered to mock his lack of response.

As if catching whatever she had shown she kept her once calm expression back in place.

"I must be going now..."

She left with a lingering silence. Shikamaru was left with mixed feelings.

"What the hell is going on..."

He saw people began to clean the lake. The food already eaten placed in bags. Sakura and Neji had vanished from his radar. Most likely they had retired back to their camp with the cows. His mind was tired. Nothing made sense. Aiko wasn't what he had expect. She legitimately cared for the girls. But, that didn't explain why she forced them to be malnourished with the disgusting milk.

He had enough for a night. He slowly walked towards the camp.

Nothing could possible get weirder.

.

.

.

Oh how wrong he was. As he sighed and sat in defeat under the grass he began to hear steps.

"Oh god- not now." He just wanted a fucking break.

Neji gave him a cursed look. Crossed arms and gave him the atmosphere of a militant. Shikamaru glanced with a deadpanned expression pleading for whatever he came for wasn't anything to do with the mission.

"Yes. Now." The demanding command only made Shikamaru irritated.

"Don't. I don't need another headache."

Neji took hold of his wrist almost forcing the Nara to rise from his sitting position. Shikamaru fought back. Using his weight to stay in the grass.

"Stop being an infant Nara."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You know damn well. What I want, Nara." Shikamaru looked the other way. Evading the pearl orbs." Why are you making it personal?"

Shikamaru shook his head refusing even more. The persistence of Neji was something he refused to acknowledge. He mocked Neji with a raspy laughter. The Hyūga glared hard. Taking hold of his collar. Forcing the Nara to face him.

"Enough of this crap Nara."

Shikamaru glared back. The anger raising up.

"The fuck do you know what I'm doing Hyūga?"

"I know you're losing it. All your damn actions speak the horrible state you're in. You're often pissing off Aiko at every opportunity you get." Shikamaru pushed him hard. Neji stumbled a little regaining balance. His pearl orb shinning with fury. "What is it? Spit it out Nara."

"Oh now you care?"

There it was. His words cutting deeper than any lethal weapon. Neji felt a tight sensation when those words reached his ears.

"I care enough to know what you're doing is something deeper than just overthrowing Aiko's ego." He came closer to Shikamaru's face. Their noses almost touching. "This is not about the mission, or you finding this mission troublesome. This is what Aiko did to me isn't?"

Shikamaru gazed hard. Tight lips shut.

He felt a shiver when the breath of the Hyūga hit his left ear. Low whispers magnetized his body. A sudden heat became present in the low of his stomach. Trying hard not to fall in the game he maintained his lazy facade in place.

"This isn't of your business..." he could hardly handle the control of his response. The heat of Neji's breath as he spoke just made him more vulnerable.

His alarms went off. Brain shutting down in an instant. The contact made him delirious. Neji gave a brutal kiss, no warning. Just a unexpected attack against Shikamaru's mouth.

Oh how easy it was to fall. And so impossible to resist. He twisted his neck. Evading the next kiss, only to leave open his collarbone. The sudden sensation made him flinch. Slowly savoring the tan neck with his tongue the Hyūga forced the Nara to retreat. Only to be caged by both wrist.

"F...fucking wait."

He was left with no defenses. The Hyūga never broke contact as he slowly devoured the neck. Shikamaru felt his anger rising up.

"Stop Dammit!"

A hard push. Neji almost fell.

Shikamaru glared hard.

"Don't you fucking play that card on me Hyūga. That's crossing the fucking line."

Neji blinked. A serene expression accompanied by his harsh truth.

"And,what you being doing isn't crossing the line?"

Shikamaru's eyes glittered. Yes, he had hell to pay for the way he had acted the few days they were in the crazy camp. Always risking the mission for his personal revenge.

"You tell me." He laughed, the mockery in his tunes made Neji more infuriated. "Thanks Aiko. For almost fucking people up for your personal gain. Thank you Aiko for almost poisoning my comrades."

Neji hit the shadow's nin chest hard.

"If you won't give me the right answer I'm gonna force it out of you."

Something hard hit his left cheek knocking the Nara to the ground.

"Argh!"

Like a jaguar the Hyūga stood in top of him. Leaving him with no escape. His pale orbs luminous as he glared at the dark hyena eyes. Shikamaru freed his right arm, using his elbow to hit Neji, only to be stopped by the hand of Hyūga. Grasping his wrist and forcibly push the hand to the floor.

"Get off!"

"Then tell me why!"

He let a harsh laugh escape.

"As if!"

"You're mistaken then, Nara. I'm not holding back."

He lamented those words.

Hell froze. Neji remained in top of the Nara, hands holding his wrist. Face inches apart from his mouth. Searching deep on the black pupils.

Shikamaru felt every sensation of the Hyūga crawling so deep under his skin. Those penetrating eyes manufacturers of a madness of a lust he couldn't antagonize. His body flinching as two hands invaded his torso. Slowly burning and making circles around it. His only resistance was biting his bottom lip. Turning his head to the left. Evading those orbs that burned with desire. A desire of consuming him.

Defenseless. Something hit hard at the realization.

"Fucking STOP!"

Neji froze at the command. His calm orbs observed the anger in Shikamaru.

"Why?"

He had no answer. But, he had words that could make old scars bleed.

"What? You want to be the Good Samaritan like Temari? Thinking that you can dig in my scars and magically put them back in place?"

He smirked viciously. Eyes sharp waiting for anger as the answer. Only to feel like an idiot. The Hyūga glared deeply. Tranquil touches caressing the back of the Nara's hair. Undoing the ponytail.

That made him feel way too anxious. As if exposing something way too personal for him. It pissed him off.

"Don't." The strategist warned. Cold tunes as he slapped the Hyūga's hand away from his hair.

"Why are you being so defensive?"

Shikamaru left a shaky laugh escape. Trying to cope with whatever the hell this situation might bring out of his personal scar he tried damn hard to hide.

"Why are you caring now?"

Neji blinked. Looking back. Looking in any memory for something that he had missed. The Nara was one good player. Slowly he approached the bottom lip. Whispering words that made the inside out of Shikamaru bleed.

Impatient, he started to do the only thing that made the Nara show vulnerability.

Shikamaru clenched his eyes shut when the mocha strands fell over his chest and face. Like a cascade capturing him. The lips closing distance. Then the hot air hit his ears. Not a kiss, but shattering words.

"You failed. You failed Asuma. And you failed me in the past. What makes you think you won't fail this time?"

The ravaging scream of anger escaped Shikamaru.

The loud scream ripped Neji .A pain that held a hatred so strong in a man like Shikamaru breaking out of its cage with continuous kicks and punches to be liberated by the Hyūga who keep him in place .

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" So loud and infuriating was the voice that made Neji's composure break.

"Then tell me! This is making you lose your mind. You think I didn't see it? The way see her! Wanting to rip her apart?! What is it Nara!?"

Shikamaru stopped struggling all together. The ferocious orbs glaring deeper and deeper into the Hyūga.

"You bastard- the hell do you know about my scars!"

Neji took the open chance. A forced kiss. The collision of their lips hurt and at the same burn. It crushed all his logic. His own body flinched. His hips moving forwards. Wanting more. Desiring to burn more. So debilitated was his composure over desire that he began to respond to the kiss.

And, yet. Neji asked the same question as he liberated his mouth.

"Why are you...?" The gasp and need of air made Neji too crazed. But, the need of having the answer out of the Nara conquered any lustful need he had awakened "why do you hate Aiko this much?"

Shikamaru wished real hard to be sober from the lure of his physical instincts.

Skin so warm against each other. The flesh of his abdomen invaded by the rough fingertips of the older Jounin. His hips going up at the contact. Biting his mouth so hard a small cut left some blood run towards his chin. Using resistance as his only defense. Cuz, his mind was already lost in the flames.

"Da...Dammit. Hyūga, fucking stop-"

He let a loud groan when a hungry tongue traveled his neck. Teeth marking hard his left side. Leaving a red mark of possession.

Neji's hands launched under his sweater, exposing his abdomen. The hunger in the pearl eyes caused Shikamaru's cheeks to go full red. His eyes shutting down. The invading hands caressing slowly. His body jumping when the cold digits of the Byakugan user caressed the exposed skin."

"Ngh..."

He regarded Neji. Always making his instincts drunk under every slight touch.

"S-stop, fucking Hyūga."

A laugh escaped Neji. It send a shiver up Shikamaru's spine. So rich and hypnotic.

"Tell me then."

Fingers began to play with his exposed hair. Something inside of him broke the illusion of passion.

"Fuck off." Harsh and vicious. The tunes danced with distrusts. "I don't fuck around with your cursed symbol. So don't you dare to fuck around with my past."

He let the answer come out without having time to stop. The past.

Neji glared. Bright orbs shone at the realization. Finally finding a concrete answer.

"Your past?"

Like a predator Neji dug with his nails in the lower part of his stomach. Toying. Approaching mind and heart with eagerness.

The low whisper that hit lower abdomen made Shikamaru's body jump. Restraining all he could he caged the mocha hair with both hands. Falling deeper and deeper.

"N-no."

Soft lips moved as they kissed the naked torso.

"Tell me your scars."

The confession made a heavy weight land under his heart. The broken tunes of the taunting voice of the Nara. Dancing with impotence of an outcome he desired to avoid.

"She is gonna take you away. Just the way two weeks ago in that fucking bed you almost lost to the fucking battle! There! THATS WHY I HATE THAT BITCH! She knows my vulnerability too damn well! And none of my strategies will save you!"

Irrational fear. Captured by outcomes that were created by imagination. Just like Shikamaru never predicted the death of Asuma in the hands of the Akatsuki. That old scar bled. And Neji didn't noticed for years.

He liberated Shikamaru. The Nara blinked hard, glazed orbs looking into the deep pools of pearl-color irises. A infuriating sadness caught in the throat of the shadow-user. His heavy pants of breathing the only sound in the dark.

The image made Neji freeze.

"That's why you decided to interfere in my missions...to protect me?"

Shikamaru went pale. Negating Neji's response . Because, he had hit the nail. There wasn't anything to negate.

"Who broke you?" He asked. His soul and heart naked to the vulnerability of the question.

Shikamaru shut his eyes hard. The dark humor in the tunes of his voice bitter and full of resentment.

"You."

Something shattered.

"You fucked me up. You abandoned me for two weeks in the fucking hospital. Being just as a fucking hypocrite like Asuma. You want me to rely on your word when you can't fucking let your guard down for a minute. Always have to fight. Don't take me for an idiot Neji."

This time he sounded tired, tired of fighting. "Fine, wanna play by your protocol rules lets do it then. You masochist bastard."

Neji's gaze was the only response he needed.

"You stay in your position of obedient dog. And I stay as the strategist. Fuck emotional bull crap. You think I'm jeopardizing the mission with my no more worry. I'm gonna take a stick up my ass just like you do with you "role" of a good soldier."

He retired. As he passed the Hyūga he made sure to punch his left shoulder hard enough to make the Byakugan user stumble a little. Neji remained rigid. Penetrating orbs burning with deception and confusion.

The noises of the animals of the obscure fading as the shadow-user walked away. His fear smiling.

Thank for reading. I am sorry for the cringe "try" of smutt I never wrote something like with the characters like that. But, I apréciate all your support! Have happy holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

• Chapter Six •  
.

.

She seemed so unusual. Immersed in the games that the younger females played. Her long hair playing with the air, the viciousness that Sakura felt whenever Aiko was around seemed to vanish as she watched her laugh and chase the younger girls. Laughing freely.

The pink-haired girl sat with her knees crossed in the floor. Tilting her head as she thought and thought. Analyzed everything that Aiko did. No matter how hard she convinced her mind to accept the fact that Aiko was evil by poisoning the food of the young women and God who knows what else she might do behind closed doors. There was no indications of any more vile acts.

Still, something lingered. A small piece that they yet had to discover.

The soft whisper of a voice calling her name provoked her to snap quick. Flickering her eyes lashes quickly as she rapidly became aware of the presence of Neji.

"Sakura."

She felt it in the tune of his voice. Concern.

"Hey, Neji. What's up?"

She saludated with a fake smile. Trying to create a comfortable atmosphere. No like it worked when Neji's orbs seemed to shine with doubt.

"We need to talk about, Shikamaru."

Like a a thread snapping into two she looked down. She gave Shikamaru many chances of handling the mission. The way he always fought against Aiko with verbal insults. His insufficient tactics reduced to a play of egos. A personal game for him. Not a mission.

She looked straight at Neji, with a silent nod of agreement. Not needing words as to what Neji had in mind.

"Then I shall inform Head Quarters."

.

.

.

Her body tensed. The struggle and trembling as she vomited blood under the grass, morbidly restraining all his muscles. She felt saliva running down her chin, disgust on her mouth. She coughed.

Aiko approached the young girl.

When Ayame turned her head she felt herself immersed in the deep-green emeralds. Her firm breasts accompanied by a light-red mane. The air playing with each strand of hair, almost looking like a goodness.

Ayame blinked hard. Cleaning clumsily the saliva with her dirty sleeve.

"A-Aiko-San?"

Aiko's eyes softened. This made Ayame unsure of what to say, instead she decided to rely in silence.

"Is horrid, isn't it?"

Ayame went cold. Aiko began to walk. Her shadow minimizing her own. She crawled with her knees bleeding.A young adult turn into an infant.

"D-dont you touch me!" Eager to escape, but paralyzed by the fear. The young woman closed her orbs. Then she paused, the warmth skin of Aiko made her sense a light feeling inside of her. Soft, the touch of a mother comforting their child.

"He hurt you. He took something that belonged to you. But, he paid. I made sure of it." Aiko's hand formed a fist and slowly opened like a petal. In the center of her hand a bracelet. "Your father's isn't it?"

The corruption of a false kind gesture immersed Ayame. A comfort in a mother whom demonstrated care. Providing all those needs that life have never granted her.

"I know too well. It isn't the punches, it isn't even the abuse..." Aiko looked down, her palms caressing her stomach. Gently rubbing it. "Is the thing that they rip apart of you. A part of you taken by the violence of men."

Blinking lazily,Aiko turned her gaze towards Ayame. The black pupils glazed with sorrow and understanding.

"I knew of your loss, my dear." Ayame sighed. "Men are beasts. They give you the moon and destroy it at the same time."

At her own words a man came to mind. The gentle sacrifice of the Nara who didn't hesitate to jump on guard sometimes made her think twice. But, the past always caged her with the sorrow.

Aiko offered her hand. Ayame blinked and took it. Accepting the new family.

.

.

.

He was in deep waters.

The liberating sound of owls singing didn't help that tightness on his chest to vanish. He had deceived his team, but mostly himself. The sentiments of protection always overcoming his mind and heart. His mind had became the duplicity of revenge and overprotection.

Aiko's deceitfulness provoked his mind to go into paranoid mode. Deducted from all his moronic actions to get even with Aiko after what she had given to Neji in the dinner, his own fury had taken control.

There wasn't any repentance of her part. Something else flashed in his head, pale orbs shinning. Across his face a red flush decorated both cheekbones after the memory invaded his train of thought. Shaking his head he tried to direct a plan to convince both teammates that he was in control of the himself.

The tender touches of Neji remained like burning flames in his skin.

"Damn, he knows how to play."

And apparently Neji knew how significantly impossible it was to escape from his presence. He noticed. Hormones kicking in without warning. Like love and abuser he was addicted to the presence. But, restriction was his priority. The Hyūga was steps ahead of keeping him in line.

The figure of the Hyūga became clearer as he came closer and closer. Shikamaru felt his left shoulder flinch either in excitement or anger. The Hyūga had hell to play with the cards he had used in him. The card of failure.

"Nara."

He became lost in thought. For a mere moment his gaze was too occupied watching nervously the body language of the Hyūga. Obviously the other was rigid as a rock. Almost forcing his body to remain like a statue ."I informed Head Quarters of your ineptitude as team lead. They will be responding in few days with a messenger."

Shikamaru's emotions went from zero to a hundred.

"What?"

Pissed, he walked close to the Hyūga. Personal ground invaded and ready to protect his actions.

"So now I'm the incompetent?"

Pearl orbs judged.

"You aren't?"

"Tsk, says the bastard who couldn't contain his anger in the past."

Neji's face appeared centimeters near Shikamaru.

"What I did in my past with Hinata in the Chūnin exams differs from what you're doing now. I suffered the consequences of my acts. Now you are paying for what you failed to do: To separate sentiments and duty."

Shikamaru got closer. Mocking the Hyūga as he slowly, but surely mimicked a lustful whisper just like the Hyūga had used against him.

"Ah, but you just looove opening my old scars." His breathing crawled around Neji's skin. "Freaks like Aiko took something important from me. Freaks like your so called clan took your father from you-"

Shikamaru felt the punch. Inside out it hurt. Fury of the deceptive behavior. A consequent flame Neji had pushed back in the past.

"You can't keep lookin in the past Nara. And just like many closer too us they're dead."

That hit harder than the physical punch. But, he laughed. Viciously, sank in his knees laughing harder and harder.

"So we play it cool? ha." His tongue deliberated the last stroke , "I didn't know you liked to play the pet of your clan."

Neji never withdrew from the sentiment that those vicious words awoken inside of him. Luring the loss of control. Making a old wound bleed so deep that his composure broke. The angles of his face sharper.

"I'm not playing with these ridiculous play of words with you Nara. I ordered for a more capable strategist that doesn't break duty from the mission." Firm and harsh he simply gave what looked like a old bag. "Go pack. You're not needed anymore."

Any further conflicts were interrupted by a young pink-haired woman whom came running. Both turning their puzzled gazes towards the Haruno. She could barely regain her air.

"G-guys. There is something bad going on."

Both men shared a silent truce. Diverting their attention to Sakura.

"I went near the town. You remember,Ayame?"

Shikamaru nodded. A gut feeling warning him that the next words out of Sakura might no be as pleasant as anything they had discovered.

Sakura's orbs glazed, pupils dilated. She bit hard her bottom lip. She took a long breath. Finally standing firm and informed of her collected data. Her eyes determinant to continue.

"She was found with many scars made by her own father. The villagers said that not long before that. Aiko was the one to inform of the incident. Not familiars claimed did she have a social life."

The sharp gaze of the lazy-nin was all Sakura needed.

"What happened to the father?"

Sakura felt a nauseous sensation rising up.

"Officers nearby never found the body. Either he escaped or-"

"The crazy bitch of Aiko did silent murder."

Sakura paused. Giving Shikamaru a confused look.

"Yeah...Or Aiko did something. How else would she manage to bring Ayame into this crazy camp? Ayame was easy prey for her."

Neji shook his head.

"That matter is important. But, we also need to address what Nara has being doing."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"You know he is right Shikamaru. You are always pissing off Aiko every opportunity you get. Why? I understand the fury of what she does with these girls, but you act as if she had done something so wrong to you that she must pay at all costs."

No escape. The silence hung heavy.

He rested his heart in the middle of anxiety. How could they ask this much of him? To retreat worry over duty. He had played the strategist years back when Asuma had time he played the part of soldier the same failure became present. He payed the price of losing a close one.

Sakura broke the silence. Sighed tired.

"We will receive information by tomorrow morning. Just pray that Head Quarters won't put you out of this mission." Sakura gave an apologetic smile. "I still want you around. Shikamaru whatever triggers you about Aiko you must understand. Use brain over emotions."

Her glare of belief made the Nara cringe a little inside. Yet, there was a slight warm in his chest. He nodded.

"Okay."

Sakura gave Neji a harsh glance. Like a mother forcing both kids to make truce.

"I'm waiting Hyūga."

Neji rolled his eyes. The awkwardness in his voice echoing in the silent night.

"As you wish Haruno..." he said almost mocking her. But a hint of honesty was all she needed.

Her ferocious face transfixed into a joyful girl who took hold of both man. Grasping their wrists.

"Hey, let go. Haruno I am not-"

Shikamaru annoyed voice interrupted Neji.

"Just don't."

He knew it. It was better to play the nice pet around Sakura rather than the antagonist.

.

.

.

It was around one am. Shikamaru tried real hard to fall sleep only to be awakened by the cows moans. Walking thru the dark and using the light of the moon to find a free-cow-zone he noticed a perfect spot. In a corner many wooden buckets covered was a pile of dry flowers. He smiled inside. Finally some rest.

"Troublesome. Damn Aiko making me fall sleep in-"

"Argh!"

His body went rigid at the sound. A loud scream was heard. Then he noticed a dark figure bending near a bucket. A petite figure, her long and blond hair cascaded and covered her face. Confused the Nara walked with precaution.

He noticed the girl drinking, using her hands desperately to drink the containment of the buckets. She groaned and cringed her nose when the liquid passed thru her throat.

"More...more... I need more..." her crazed talk seemed out of horror story. The desperate laments of fulfillment as she drank the milk more and more. "Mother will feed me...just like she always does...more..."

Then something else made the scene more crazy. two more young girls appeared and pulled the blonde one away from the milk buckets. They walked back to their camp.

"Shhhh, it's okay."

"Mother will feed us tomorrow."

"Be patient sister."

The blonde girl coughed and coughed blood. They just carried her away from the milk containers. Shikamaru's sleep was over.

"Feed her? With what?"

"Nara..."

Like the whisper of a ghost Shikamaru startled at the sound of his name hitting something straight in the face. Neji groaned at the hit.

Shikamaru blinked twice making sure he wasn't hallucinating. Shikamaru's shoulders tensed.

"Dammit Hyūga you got the worst times. Didn't you just see what I saw?"

Apparently no. Neji only had a blank expression.

"That matter can be discussed later ahead Quarters send us a response..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"That's it? Just tell me."

Neji looked to his left.

"They sent another companion to our team."

At those words Shikamaru had small dots in his eyes. Had he heard right?

The more he spent time in the girly camp the more he wished to spent his days cleaning the Nara compounds with her mother complaints.

"No- I mean. This is like going to square one. I told you that this was gonna bite you back in the ass for sending a note of my inadequacy as team lead? Now I have to baby sit someone else?"

Neji frowned.

"Serves you right Nara. You were and still are incompetent. This person's capacity is more eloquent than the sentiments you have towards Aiko."

"Hey guys!"

A new voice joined. Sakura pulled what looked like a young woman with a medical robe tied by white knot. She wore ridiculous glasses that covered almost all her face. Shikamaru felt a stomachache as soon as she saw her.

Neji deeply stared at him.

"You know her?"

Shikamaru whispered low.

"Oh damn. No this. Fucking troublesome Hyūga what have you done?" He let a lethal tune in his voice. "She is a pain to deal with-"

Sakura interrupted.

"Head Quarters sent her. She works as medical and scientific research in Konoha's Unit number two. Come on Shiho don't be shy!"

Shiho walked towards Shikamaru. The Nara raising up an eyebrow. The young medic took grasp of his hands.

"You rememberer right, Shikamaru? We help decode the message of Jiraya ."

The blush of Shiho didn't went unnoticed. Sakura smiled viciously. Neji remained confused for mere seconds until he finally understood.

Neji blinked in curiosity. A dark humor dancing in the pearl orbs when the Nara tried to get his arms free from Shiho's grasp.

.

.

.

Shiho is a character that seemed to have a crush I. Shikamaru. You can find her in Wikipedia or google sounds as lot like Shino, but it's Shiho. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

°Chapter Seven°

.

Aiko felt a lingering melancholy. She had seen it from the start. The sweet devotion towards his comrades. A defensive nature that she had never seen on the men she had related to in the past. Didn't even seemed to bother how clumsy and obvious his defensiveness manifested with insults towards her. Even created actions to piss her off.

It magnetized her heart. But, the scar left in her own skin reminded her the crude nature of men. Always offering and taking. Like predators devouring the sweetness they once offered her.

She remembered her own laughter. The Nara had made her laugh. Not even herself believe it. The sweet sound of joy, not caused by one of her close children or elders. It was done by a man.

She played with her long hair.

"Dear you seemed lost in thought. Something wrong?"

A elder voice echoed in the room. A lantern illuminating. The older woman walked towards Aiko. Offering a basket.

"Thanks Oba-Chan."

She forced her gentle smile. Always did. To maintain the girls with hope. To maintain some hope to herself.

The elder woman knew it. Only she knew Aiko's scar. Her tired feet walked lazily towards Aiko. Aiko warmly embraced the elder. After all, this woman had saved her from a hell without hope.

"Dear..." the raspy voice cut deep in the wound of Aiko. "He scares you, that young boy whom you always try to fool around. It scares you so much that you know ..."

Aiko jumped. Gritty fingers touched her stomach. A sharp sensation cursed trough her. Aiko's heart froze for a minute. She pushed the elder away.

"Oba-San. Don't you dare cross that line."

"Why won't you let it be. Aiko is been almost four years."

The vicious anger in her voice sent chills in the older woman.

"You're asking me to forget how that bastard cut my stomach open! Taking my poor creature and then-" she paused. Angry tears rolling down her cheekbones. She closed her eyes. "Go away Oba-San. If you don't desire to be punished."

A command. Not a request. The elder shook his head in defeat. She exited, the creak of the wooden door shut down, the sound made Aiko flinch.

Fear began to devour her. She felt in her skin, the cold sweat. Her hands touching her stomach as if protecting something from the past. Her green orbs watching her hands slowly rubbing. A sad loss remained in her.

"I had you...He gave me love. And he took it away..."

.

.

.

Sakura cut some flowers, her fingers working in a flower-crown. Shikamaru and Neji seemed to be discussing the advancement in the experiment with the cows who didn't ate the flowers. Shiho sat next to her. Peacefully looking in the afternoon. She observed the sun sinking down as darkness began to curtain the sky.

She smiled triumphantly as the flower crown was finished. She lifted it up. A playful smile decorated her expression.

Shikamaru yawned. Unaware of his surroundings. His mind tired of all the crap that had occurred in one day. He stretched his arms. Neji glared daggers when he saw the lack of consternation from his part. Without warning he felt a heavy object being placed over his head. A familiar laughter catching his eardrums.

"The hell-" Neji smiled. Now that wasn't a good signal.

He approached the object that surrounded his ponytail. He grunted as he recognized the object. A flower crown.

"Troublesome woman."

She smiled. Neji interrupted the moment.

"Shiho might you recognize any of these flowers?"

Neji said as he offered some of the flowers he had stolen from the buckets where the cows were fed. She watched cautiously. Inspecting each flower.

"That's strange." She said looking into the colors of the flowers."they are peonies. The colors. Is really hard to tell or not but, they seemed to be a mutation. Look, the yellowing of the larger petals. Someone has altered the flowers."

Shikamaru's fingers tried to take off the flower-crown only to fail at the second attempt.

As he struggled to take off the flower crown. He contributed to the conversation.

"So, what's the reason Aiko is feeding them? From all we gather it seems she is fucking with the digestive system and only she has access to the solution of their disease."

Sakura shivered.

"I can't imagine what's she doing."

Shiho was lost in thought for a mere minute.

"It's usually things like this that are used to create an attachment to the leader. It would be more efficient to see the perspective of their leader."

Shikamaru frowned. They had to get closer to the crazy bitch? To be friendly?

His skin felt cold digits playing behind his neck cautiously. He flinched. But tried to regain composure as the fingers played where the spine started.

He turned around. Giving Neji a confused look.

The Hyūga simply glared. Shikamaru got hypnotized for some seconds. Whispering a little annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

The fingers left his skin. Neji sighed.

"Don't you notice it? Shikamaru you still-" he paused looking at the group. He raised his voice catching the attention of the two young females. "Is late. We will discuss the new strategy in the morning."

The shadow-user began to walk. Only to be stopped. A strong hand holding his left shoulder. He began to accustom to the Hyūga always cornering before escaping his grasp, his presence.

In the vast emptiness of the silence of the night, the crickets resonated their constant sounds. Shikamaru and Neji orbited around each other , the eyes magnetized by lust and duty.

"Talk." The Hyūga whispered. So soft and lethal was the request. "About Asuma. Talk."

Everything went black. His dark eyes sparkled with an old hatred awakening from the old slumbers he tried to shut down. Asuma. The name that remained in his head, reminding of his greatest failure.

His tunes were accompanied with deep disgust at the topic.

"I warned you, Hyūga." His brows knitted together, a shadow covering his eyes. "Don't cross that line."

"You're mixing your old scar with the cult. I will cross that fucking line. Before, you do something so stupid that there will be not going back."

He laughed. Watching the hand that dug the nails over his shoulder.

"Let go,Hyūga."

"You asked for it,Nara." Neji warmed. Before forcibly kissing the Nara.

The primitive delirium that passion arose on his brain, it made him succumb into the Imaginative pictures of skin against skin. A dumb expression painted itself in his face with the momentary distraction that his brain tricked him into.

Like a pandora box. A new sensation opened in his chest. Sorrow of the past and the beauty of the present with the Hyūga. It collided like yin and yang.

.

.

.

It didn't fit. Not in her head. And yet, she felt a sensation awake in her stomach. So pure and vile. The jealousy of passion. Something she had lacked. Her green orbs were glazed.

She had taken a walk around the farm to immerse her mind into distractions. Only, thing was she never expect it. The older man on long mane consumed the Young Nara like a predator. The Nara never fought back. Submission. Giving away power to the predator. She didn't understood.

She stood still in shock. The luminous light of the moon shinning bright as she watched hidden behind some rocks. Observing the two males.

Her mind and heart puzzled.

"Why aren't you rejecting him?"

She wanted to know. She had offered her love, and had gotten suffering. Something in her wished her that the Nara pushed the other male away. But he immersed himself more. Something in her broke.

She sighed.

Walking out. A rest well needed.

.

.

.

Sorry if it's short. I need to work in many things. Roots is really difficult to write. Im in a block as of what or how to do the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

.

Floral

.

Warning: lime

In an immediate move she caught what was throw her way. She opened her palm. A orange. She looked at the Nara with a little amusement, but it was more disbelief. Her piercing eyes never provoked the shadow-user. He glared, his lazy eyes and the corners of his mouth dancing with joy. At least they had taken a little break from all the crazy. She saw the dark circles around his eyes.

"Where did you lose your sleep from?" she said as she began to peal the orange, the question made the Nara turn to stone. His eyes turning to the left, evading eye contact. "Speaking of losing sleep Neji. You look half-dead,"

"Is all thanks to the Hyuga, you should tell him to stop nagging me about my efficiency as strategist." He said yawning. Knowing full well that it was the mouth attacks that made him lose sleep. The constant nagging was nothing. "also you welcome for the orange."

Shiho looked him, with curiosity. Shikamaru cringed a little when she got way too close at him. Noses almost making contact.

To make things more awkward Neji coughed, capturing their attention.

"We still need you to inform us what you saw two nights ago, Nara." Neji's voice broke the ice, Shikamaru moved away from Shiho. Sakura got closer to the team, attentive to their conversation. "Tell us."

Thé shadow-user sighed.

"There was a girl drinking from the buckets, blabbering something about Aiko feeding them. Two more girls came and took her away. She looked crazy. Now tell me if that's not a reason for me to hate Aiko. She was feed us some nasty shit."

The team members stood quiet.

"But, they know that what they are drinking is addictive and remain on Aiko's side. What else makes them follow her? Is not just her charisma. We missed something." Shiho moved her attention again at the Nara. Shikamaru snorted.

He laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" The team remained silent, confused at his words. "They all hate men."

The answer was stupid simple. Sakura nodded as she thought of the signals the cult members gave. They often shunned away men, Aiko often spoke of how men were low creatures in her eyes. His answer made his friends think. Sakura remembered the way they had separated her away from Shikamaru and Neji when they arrived at the cult. She felt disgust and fear. Her experience around the cult made her nauseous. She was done with their strange kindness towards her.

"What makes them close to Aiko is they share their hatred of men." Shikamaru continued. "Think, they bring girls who suffered. Take Ayame the new member they brought. She was victim in the hands of her father. Aiko feeds their head with the crazy idea that men are evil. All they need is a support and a new home where they are safe from men, Aiko had made it clear as water what she thinks of men."

.

.

He had somehow managed a meeting with Aiko.

"What makes you think that I manipulate these young women? You know very little of my work. I'm not their savior or an idol to be worshipped. These young women are stable. They have the freedom to leave or stay." Shikamaru glared hard, Aiko's voice turned bitter at his judgment. "You base everything with a stone hard logic. See beyond your rigid judgment. My job is to fix what cold-hearted men broke. Each young woman here has found peace and a home. Tell me what's outside for them? More pain, wild men ready to rip them apart once again."

The Nara lost his patience. He raised his voice, his eyes glaring daggers at Aiko.

"You are filling their heads with the deluded idea that men are vile monsters, when you know full well that's a lie."

Aiko's eye shone with fury at his words.

"Then please Young Nara, tell my young sisters that violation, and violence is normal. You have no right to speak of what men are. Is in your very nature to destroy. You see how many young women are here? Have you ever imagined what they went thru because of men?" She lowered her voice. Each of her words with a lethal warning. "These women were ripped apart from their liberty. Here they have the freedom to have a secure home."

"You're creating a fake security that sooner or later is gonna crumble. These women are deluded all thanks to your stupid idealism. If you truly cared you-"

"Nara enough."

Neji's voice broke the argument.

The Nara was frustrated alright. He glared daggers at the Hyuga, the cold pale eyes glared back. Shikamaru rarely exploded. Without much too say Shikamaru began to move, walking away in a fast pace. Leaving behind a confused Neji, and a furious Aiko.

.

.

.

He searched for a long time. And no signals were clear. The Nara had cleared his traces. Not even Sakura knew where the Nara had disappear to.

"Damn Nara, where the hell are you?" He cursed. Night had arrived. Few hours had passed and his search had been nothing , but a waste of time. Shikamaru had vanished in thin air.

"Cursing my name isn't very tactful."

The Byakugan user turned behind. Meeting with a tired Nara, he sighed. Slowly approached Shikamaru. He noted the tired eyes of the Nara, and a hint of irritation as he inspected him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, Neji's silence making him uncomfortable.

"What?" Shikamaru spat irritated. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

The icy stare of the Hyuga was all he needed to know. He had lost it with Aiko.

"You're incompetent."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you being saying that since the begging of the mission."

Neji didn't respond. He tried to read him with his eyes. Shikamaru began to feel as if the opals orbs bore deep into his skin.

"You're making this mission personal."

"Yeah, you said that too." He mocked, he laughed awkwardly. The corner of his mouth hurting as he forced his smile. "Drop it already, Neji. There is nothing to read here. You're paranoid."

"No, Nara. You don't do troublesome. You aren't incompetent. You don't make missions personal. So tell me what are you running from?"

Those words hit _hard_ home. A sudden ache took hold of him at those words.

He closed his lips tight. He began to walk, only to be forced back. A hand pulling his wrist.

"Let go."

Again those pearl eyes tried to read.

"What is it Nara?"

Running, that was his cowardly nature. And just like a coward he wanted a easy exit. The Hyuga had hit the right places, his emotions were irrational. He had no control over the anger that Aiko had awoken inside of him. She had opened an old scar. And the Hyuga knew it too damn well. He just needed to press the right buttons to finally get a clear answer.

The Nara began to pull. He felt the grasp around his wrist getting tighter. He grunted annoyed.

"You're breaking my wrist-"

He hit hard ground. Something was really off. The Hyuga knelt, getting face to face with the strategist.

He felt a sudden need to escape. The Hyuga blocked his way. He was pulled back, he hit the Hyuga's chest. Neji took hold of his hair, he felt a hard pull of his hair. Exposed neck leaving the Hyuga with an open invitation. Without warning he felt as if a blade caressed his neck only to notice it was the Hyuga's hungry kisses invading exposed skin. He resisted.

_What the heck-!_

He felt fingers moving behind his back. Fingers playing with the spine. Shikamaru's body flinching at each touch. His brain shutting down. He tried to pull away only to be forced back into place by the Hyuga keeping him caged.

"N-Neji..fucking wait." He grunted as he felt the hands slowly but with a fierceness caressing his spine, his cheeks flushed in response. "W-wait."

Neji's laugh made him more anxious. The soft contact of lips near one of his flushed cheeks made him jump a little. The light touches against his skin began to awake a crave that he hardly tried to push back in a corner of his mind. Not like he had any control in the present.

He was slowly lured by every touch.

_Ah, no..._

"Why escape from this,Nara?" The whispers were like a lethal warning that slowly devoured his sanity. The stability crumbled when he felt the Hyuga devouring his skin. A beast capturing his prey. He craved the inferno that the Hyuga offered, ready to burn for every caress, and like and addict the Nara moved together with the Hyuga. He moved closer to the Hyuga. Skin against skin burning.

He felt the lips of the Byakugan user invading his mouth. An open kiss that made his heart jump. The Nara moaned low. The sound made Neji crave more.

Neji dug his nails in the Nara's hips, he moved his own hips forward. Both of their fleshes making contact. Shikamaru groaned lustily. Every sound coming out with a desire of being torn.

"Why do you escape?"

That question held so much power. The question hit so hard home that he froze. Became unresponsive.

"Because I screwed up...I screw the life of Asuma. I destroyed a part of Kurenai's life. I can't afford to lose it..."

He became tense. Neji slowly moved his body. He met his eyes and the Nara couldn't hold back a small cry that escaped.

"Congratulations you won..."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I don't ask to humiliate you Shikamaru. I'm trying to take away from those deep waters were you sink yourself." Then the Hyuga did something that made it harder for the Nara to respond. "But, I'm glad I won this time."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I apologise for not updating for a long time. I just have struggled to have confidence in writing the story. I would be typing for hours then deleting it to start over again. About Roots well, I just can't get into the next paragraph because I just can't decide how to approach the continuation. But, I will try my best. Appreciations!


End file.
